


Green Is Not Your Color

by LonelyHearts2008



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biromantic Demisexual Kitagawa Yusuke, Boys' Love, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Shukita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyHearts2008/pseuds/LonelyHearts2008
Summary: When another man hits on Akira at a house party, Yusuke becomes fearful that the couple's lack of a sex life will push Akira into the arms of another. Of course, Akira's utterly devoted to him, but who says jealousy is rational?





	Green Is Not Your Color

**Author's Note:**

> Beep Beep, coming through.
> 
> Local potato is still Shukita Trash.
> 
> Enjoy!

This was _not_ his scene.

Yusuke much preferred the quiet serenity of the university's art studio, whiling away the hours in front of his easel. Just him, his imagination and the distant _tick-tock_ of the clock on the wall.

_This was **not** it. _

A once spacious apartment was now cramped with several bodies. The lights were low, people were scream-talking to one another over the loud music, bodies pressed against each other on the makeshift dance floor in what he assumed was the living room. The bedroom was closed off, but judging from the strange smell emanating from it, Yusuke thought it best not to investigate. In an attempt to get food, he had mistakenly made eye contact with a drunk man taking a piss in the bathroom with the door wide open, who then got angry at Yusuke as though it were _his_ fault he'd been seen.

At some point during the evening, he'd gotten split off from Ryuji and Akira, so he grabbed a drink and promptly parked his butt on a nearby sofa and did his best to ignore the tipsy couple beside him partaking in a steamy, drunken make-out session.

From where he was sitting, he could see Ryuji attempting to flirt with two girls posted up on the far wall. They were either greatly amused or pitying him, judging by the smiles on their faces.

Akira's whereabouts, however, were a mystery. He had all but disappeared from the main room after a few drinks and dances and was nowhere to be seen.

He politely turned down a girl's offer to dance as the tipsy couple wedged him between themselves and the arm of the sofa.

He would have to brave the throngs of people if he wanted to find Akira. Before he became an unwilling human love wedge to the horny couple on the sofa, Yusuke set off to find his beloved.

* * *

 

Just around the corner, Yusuke could hear a hushed conversation between two shadowed figures.

_"You're **mad** cute..." _

_"Oh, stop..."_

It was Akira. He leaned against the wall behind him, a much taller and larger man languidly stepping into his space. Yusuke decided to listen a bit longer.

"You here alone?" asked the man.

"No. I came with my friend and my boyfriend," came the reply.

"Damn," the man teased, snapping his fingers. "Someone already snatched you up."

"Fraid so..."

The man stepped closer, Akira meeting his gaze.

"Hey, what your man don't know won't hurt him, right?"

Yusuke's throat tightened in fear. The salacious man was _one_ thing, but would _Akira_ really betray him like that? His mind began to make up reasons why Akira would do such a thing.

Akira was _very_ comfortable with his sexuality, something Yusuke still struggled with. So much so, that despite getting together at sixteen, the couple had yet to seal the deal.

Was his sexuality too much of a dealbreaker for Akira than he initially let on? Would his on-again-off-again libido be the thing that drove the love of his life into the arms of another man?

Akira giggled, wrapping his arms around himself. Yusuke could feel the bile rising in his throat, the room spinning. His chest was going to burst.

"I can't do that," Akira said. "I love him."

His beloved's words did nothing to stop the swell of emotions in his throat. He _had_ to do something. If he didn't, he risked losing the most important person in his life.

Beneath the fear though, there was a thought that crossed Yusuke's jealous hindbrain.

Akira was **_his_**. Akira had sworn his love to **_him_**.

"We're all alone here. Just _one_ kiss. He'll _never_ know."

"Nope. I'm not gonna hurt him like that."

The man stepped back a bit. "Damn. He must be _really_ good to you."

"He _sure_ is."

"He fuckin' you good?" Akira scoffed.

"You don't need to know that," he replied.

The man laughed in a way that made Yusuke's blood boil. "I guess that's a no." He laughed again. "If you ever need someone to _really_ blow your back out, let me know." He pressed a piece of paper - presumably his phone number - into Akira's hand.

Yusuke wasn't about to let some random person take _his_ Akira from him. He unballed his fists and tried to calm himself down. As calmly as he could, he rounded the corner as Akira set the paper aside gently.

"I don't think I'll be needing this."

"I have been looking for you."

With a smile, Akira turned to Yusuke.

"I came to get something to eat, but..." Akira trailed off, looking in the other man's direction.

Yusuke sized up his competition. He stood next to Akira, the bespectacled boy weaving an arm through his.

The man looked the artist from head to toe. Finally, he settled for looking Yusuke in the eyes.

"He with you?" he asked with a thrust of his chin.

"Yes. He is," Yusuke answered, his lips pressed into a tight line.

"Hm..."

"Yusuke, please..." Akira said. He pressed his hands against Yusuke's chest to will him away from the tense situation. Yusuke moved his arm, sliding it around Akira's waist and pulling him closer.

"Hm? Found something interesting, have you?" he asked, terse.

"You could say that," replied the man. "For all his talk, I thought his boyfriend would be more... _impressive_."

Yusuke gave a slight tilt of the head. "Impressive, you say?"

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting some skinny pretty boy, yet here _you_ are." He crossed his arms, sizing Yusuke up. "Think you're _man enough_ to meet _all_ his needs?"

Yusuke gripped Akira's hip possessively, the shorter boy looking up at him longingly.

"I assure you, I am _more_ than enough," Yusuke replied.

" _Mmmm...you sure are, baby..._ " Akira purred.

The stare down continued, Yusuke's hand moving from Akira's hip to his ass, boldly grabbing and squeezing through his jeans. Despite Akira's lustful squirming and breathy moans, the tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

Finally, the man scoffed, ending the feud.

"I don't have time for this," he muttered, scuttling off and becoming lost to the crowd.

The tension was slow to release from Yusuke's shoulders. He took a few deep breaths to slow his wildly beating heart. Before he could speak, Akira snatched him by the lapels into a sloppy, desperate kiss. He pushed at Akira's waist in an attempt to break the lip lock, but his beloved was stronger than he thought.

" _Mmph! Akira!_ "

He pulled away, Akira settling for lining kisses down Yusuke's jawline.

"Akira! What has gotten into you!?" Yusuke cried.

"Were you jealous of him?" Akira mumbled against Yusuke's collarbone.

_Was_ he jealous? Yusuke had to ask himself if what he did was truly out of jealousy. He felt like his body was on autopilot the entire time.

"I don't think so," Yusuke finally replied. "I honestly don't know. I saw him so close to you and I guess I just...blacked out."

Akira went in for another kiss, Yusuke effectively dodging him.

"Akira, _please_ wait. Just _where_ are you touching me!?" Yusuke whined, removing Akira's sneaky hand from his crotch.

"You were so _sexy_ and _dominant_ ," Akira said. "The way you didn't back down from that guy. _God_ , you're so _hot_ , Yusuke!"

While trying to process Akira's words, he was roped into another long kiss. Akira pulled away first and lay his head on Yusuke's chest.

"Let's go back to your room, Yusuke."

"Whatever for?"

" _You know why..._ " Akira purred.

Yusuke swallowed. "You want to have sex!? _Right now!?_ "

Akira nodded, peering seductively through his long lashes.

"Such impropriety!" Yusuke cried. "What of Ryuji? We can't leave him on his own."

Akira whipped out his phone, quickly typing up a message to Ryuji.

"There. Now he knows."

Yusuke sighed. "You will stop at _nothing_ to have me, will you?"

"Nope!" Akira said, shaking his head. "As long as I live, I'll _always_ want you." His hand trailed down Yusuke's chest to the front of his pants, rubbing the growing bulge.

With a smirk and a sigh, Yusuke began pulling his wily boyfriend through the crowd, Ryuji acknowledging them with a nod and a thumbs up.

"Well, it's a good thing that _I_ want _you_ too..."


End file.
